


Can You Trust Me?

by imjaebumism



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Rewrite, Rewrite of the last philkas scene in 1x01, Sexual Content, Swearing, when they're in lukas' room and philip leaves all upset and ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjaebumism/pseuds/imjaebumism
Summary: "Philip had a plan when he reached Lukas' house, it involved talking, letting him know what Philip had seen at the station, Helen's murder board. It all gets thrown out of the metaphorical window when he's standing at Lukas' bedroom door."Last 1x01 Philkas scene rewritten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Right so, this is the last Philkas scene as I would've written it from the Pilot. The beginning is almost word for word their dialogue with some minor edits for continuity. ^_^
> 
> Anyways, mature content so continue with caution. Spoilers obviously and enjoy? 
> 
> I don't own these characters.

Philip had a plan when he reached Lukas' house, it involved talking, letting him know what Philip had seen at the station, Helen's murder board. He had reason to believe that the man they'd seen at the cabin, the one that had shot all of those men and almost... killed Philip, was dead. It was dodgy and the evidence wasn't as solid or bulletproof as he liked but Lukas was so strung up about this and all Philip wished to do was offer him, both of them, some reprieve.

It all gets thrown out of the metaphorical window when he's standing at Lukas' bedroom door, watching the boy's resting form casually lounging on his bed, hand on his stomach, lanky body spread out and scrawny chest rising, falling with every breath he takes in and pushes out.

Lukas had earphones in, his face calm and his skin clear, translucent as the setting sun shone through the window, highlighting his features, his hair nearly white. Philip forgets the plan as he makes his way over to the side of Lukas' bed, trying to be as quiet as possible even as he hears the music from Lukas' earbuds blasting and he knows Lukas can't hear his quiet footsteps. Philip crouches down when he's close enough to Lukas' face, eyes tracing the familiar features there, the bow of his upper lip, the fullness of his bottom. The line of his nose is strong, his cheekbones defined, cheeks sunken in. He's leaning in to push their lips together before he could stop himself.

Lukas pulls himself from his slumber rapidly, roughly, jerking back from Philip's caress until he's gathered his bearings and the fog from his nap clears in his crystal blue eyes as they land on Philip, jumping around his face as if ticking off the familiarity of his features.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asks, voice groggy with sleep but his body alert, as if preparing for a flight or fight.

"Oh? What, are you gonna hit me again? Huh?" Philip goads, voice half breath and the other half dripping with something else, implication. Lukas hasn't pulled away though, so he takes that opportunity to kiss him again, sliding their lips together and Lukas is frozen for a second before he's not, pushing back against Philip hard and kissing him back just as much, like he can't help it, like there's nothing else he wants to do.

His hands are urgent on Philip's jacket and Philip tugs himself up with Lukas's pull until he's hovering a top of him, kissing him down into the mattress, but it's only for a second before Lukas grabs the upper hand and flips them over, fingers pushing deftly at Philip's hairline, tongue sneaking into his mouth, deftly turning Philip's brain to unrecognizable mush.

Lukas makes a sound as he pushes Philip back, like he hates himself for doing it, would rather just keep their lips sealed together, their legs tangled, but he's so far away now and even if logically just a couple of inches between them and Philip could taste Lukas' breath on his tongue, still feel Lukas' lips against his, it feels like they're lightyears always and Phillip just wants to pull him close again.

He tries but Lukas, has a hand to his chest, keeping him back, "what the hell were you thinking talking to me in front of everyone like that?" Lukas breathes eyes boring into Philip's deep brown eyes.

Philip shakes his head, hand reaching for Lukas' neck to bring them closer. He doesn't care about all that right now, "it doesn't matter, anymore." He remembers then, what he actually came here to do, to say, "that guy? He was barefoot."

Lukas face draws together at that, his eyebrows frowning and his eyes narrowing. Universal signs of confusion, "what?"

Philip tries to continue his thought, and that involves having to push through the feel of Lukas' hand soft and radiating warmth at the side of Philip's neck, gripping at the collar of his shirt, muddling his thoughts, "one of the guys on the murder board, he was barefoot. That means he's dead."

"Y-yeah, I mean. One of the o-other guys- must've just lived. P-passed out...?" He's breathing hard and Philip wonders if he'd be able to feel Lukas' heart jackrabbiting in his chest as he fights his way through the words, breathing hard and barely comprehensible.

Philip nods with him, trying to get some comfort through to him by rubbing his hand up and down the upper part of Lukas' arm, trying to talk him down. "Yeah, but, the guy who saw us. He's dead."

"He's... dead?" Lukas gets out, leaning back into Philips space, splaying his fingers against Philips neck, middle finger putting pressure on Philips pulse point, his thumb rubbing at Philip's jaw.

"He's dead." Philip confirms, eyes trained on Lukas' lips, as he comes closer and closer. "We're safe." He continues, trying to coax Lukas into a headspace of safety and care.

"We-We're safe." Lukas sighs, pulling them that much closer, breathing right against Philip's mouth.

"Yeah, we're safe." Philip gets to say softly before Lukas is kissing him again, tongue pressing at the seam of Philip's lips as Philip opens up to him, laying back on Lukas' bed to pull their bodies closer, fingers running down Lukas' back to grip at the base of his shirt, tugging at it until it's off and Lukas' pale torso is bare and mouthwateringly free to roam and stare at and appreciate.

They're kissing again breathing into each other, Philip feels his body running warm, yearning for Lukas' tongue to soothe it over, quell the fire raging in his abdomen when Lukas pulls back again, a protest on his lip.

"What, what?" Philip asks quickly, leaning up on his elbows and breathing through his arousal, trying to think through the haze.

"I can't believe what's happening." Lukas sighs, breath stuttering.

Philip pulls short breaths in through his mouth, staring up at Lukas in disbelief, "you're into me, that's what's happening." He smirks a little, fingers gripping at Lukas' sides as he adjusts his hips, their bodies aligning deliciously as he tries to get them back to action, kissing is better than questioning, being scared. It's easier when they're just being, "just- deal with it." Philip moves to get them together again but Lukas is already pulling back, shaking his head adamantly. Philip feels the sting of a losing game, rejection, his eyes darting around as Lukas moves off of him, climbing off the bed and leaving Philip cold and feeling like a ton as he tries to get what's going on in Lukas' head.

"No-no! Nobody knows-," Lukas says, voice trembling as he moves an agitated hand through his hair.

"So? What if they do?" Philip asks slowly. He couldn't help but be confused with how adamant Lukas was with denying this part of himself, the attraction between them. Philip couldn't be the only one who's insides were on fire, not with the way Lukas seemed to kiss him like he needed Philip to breathe, not when his fingers gripped at Philip's body, his hands shaking as he reached for Philip's shirt, tracing the lines of his abdomen like they had in the cabin- like he was touching something special.

"I care," Lukas says, voice ringing with unshed emotion, "you don't get it, I don't- I don't want to be that guy. And my dad? He doesn't want me to be that guy, either. Rose, too. No one- wants me to be that guy."

"Well what if you just are?" Philip says, exasperated. He sits up on the bed, crossing his arms and leaning up against the headboard. He doesn't look at Lukas, just stares at the door.

"You don't know anything about me." Lukas responds tightly, staring out at his front lawn through the window.

"I know that you're just some- spoiled ass rich kid." Philip cuts back, just as sharp as he gnaws at his lip,glaring at a spot right above the door. He knows that if he turns his head a bit to the left there's a dresser, a picture of Lukas and Rose perched upon it prettily and just the thought of it has Philip's jaw locking.

Lukas lets out an ugly chuckle, shaking his head. "Right and because you're mom's a junky you think you know everything?"

A silence falls over them and Philip's expression glazes over as he looks over at Lukas, mouth slightly agape in disbelief. Lukas feels regret wash over him almost immediately- no, even before the words had a chance to leave his lips. He shakes his head but stays where he is, staring at the ground with a bowed head.

"Okay," Philip says, crossing his ankles and slightly tilting his head. It took everything he had not to viscerally flinch at that, "you so didn't have to say that."

Lukas does flinch, at how expressionless Philip sounds- wanting to take it all back and go back to how it was before. Philip turns his head, looking back forward when Lukas climbs back onto the bed on all fours, stopping right before Philip, his eyebrows pulled in apology, "I'm sorry," he mumbles, face close and Philip wants to pull away when Lukas leans in and presses their lips together, warm hand coming back to rest against his neck. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry." He continues between kisses, each one longer than the last, the heat growing between them.

Philip doesn't move his arms from across his chest, but he can't help but melt against Lukas with every kiss, body arching as Lukas positions himself between Philip's legs, his lean fingers massaging Philip's thighs as he heaves once and pulls him onto his back. He kneels between Philip's legs and Philip's looking up at him, watching the glint of determination in his eyes as his fingers move to the front of Philip's jeans, pausing at the clasp keeping them together before pushing the button through the hole and then he's moving too fast for Philip to predict his next moves

He's tugging on Philip's jeans, urgently, pawing at Philip's feet, getting his shoes off and on the floor so he could have Philip's jeans join them his touch like tiny flames licking at the bare skin of Philip's thigh as Philip waits for what comes next.

As much as his mind is begging him too, he can't make the motion to stop this, his mouth a perfect 'O' as he lets Lukas pull him up and throw off his sweater, touch delving under Philip's shirt to prod at the skin there. Philip doesn't stop him when he throws that off too, leaving Philip only in his boxers and Lukas shirtless before him. Time stops for a second when Philip's shirt is pulled off his form, his hair disrupted with the motion, flopping messily onto his forehead. They take the time to stare at each other, slow down, daring the other to make the next move and asking questions of preparedness.

Lukas lifts his hand, resting his palm heavily on Philip's chest where he's sure his heart is going so fast that he should probably be dead, it isn't normal. He leans forward, and it's subconscious, like he's a piece of metal and Lukas is the magnet and he can't help but be pulled closer until they're crashing into each other and that's the only way everything could make sense, the only way they work. Lukas smiles a bit, breaths light right before their lips touch, Philip's face framed by Lukas' hands.

Philip gives himself to the soft caresses of Lukas's lips against his own, his own hands coming up to rest on Lukas's shoulders, the back of his neck and into his hair. He opens up to Lukas easily, arching his body into Lukas' their bare chests pressing together as Lukas pushes Philip back down, laying over him and enveloping Philip with warmth that he revels in.

Their tongues slide past each other, their legs tangling, Lukas' jeans touch against Philip's bare legs as his hips come off the bed with the rise of intensity in their kisses, their touches.

They'd gotten about this far in the cabin and Philip didn't want to stop now just as much as he hadn't wanted to stop then before... before they were forced to.

But they're safe now, the killers dead, he won't find them, especially not here so Philip lets himself have this, hand coming to Lukas' front as he reaches between them to get Lukas' pants unbuttoned and push them off, wanting more of the intoxication that comes with every point of skin to skin contact between them.

Lukas has to sit up to kick his pants off, his usually pale face flushed and alight with something that Philip feels pride at having been the reason for, his chest heaving. His pants come off and he's holding himself up with both his hands on either side of Philip's head, palms flat on the mattress, caging Phillip in. Before long, they're attached at the mouth again, hands flitting and touching every spot of the other's body they could reach. One of Lukas' hands curl behind Philip's knee, the other creeping to the waistband of his underwear, their only line that hasn't been crossed since this whole whirlwind swept them up.

"Lukas, you don't-," Philip gasps when he has the chance, Lukas' lips moving to trail down his jaw, his face burrowing into Philip's neck. He feels Philip's fingers dip into his underwear, approaching his cock that's been in the process of hardening since the promise of what they were leading towards became clear, "you don't have to. You don't-,"

"Do you want me to?" Lukas asks softly, lifting his head a bit so his blue eyes could meet Philip's brown ones, both sets darkened and blown from what they were doing, the lines they were pushing.

"I want you. You know I do," Philip breathes, hand running up Lukas' chest and he traces the movement with his eyes. "But you don't have to feel like you have to. I know that you haven't-," done it before, is what he doesn't say. He hadn't either. The furthest he's ever gotten with a guy was what they were doing right now, everything that they did after now would be completely new territory. He was ready though, ready it experience it with Lukas. He just didn't want to force Lukas into something he wasn't ready for due to a misguided sense of duty. Phillip would wait as long as Lukas needed.

"I want to," Lukas sighs, reaching down further until his fingers were wrapping around Philip's cock, grip tight and maddening. "I just. I don't know how to- I need you to-,"

"Just- like you do on yourself. How you like it- Just do it like that." Philip gasps, his breaths labored. He knows some guidance would be good, that Lukas would love a step by step guide on how to jerk another guy off, but Philips mind was too muddled to do that right now. Besides, Lukas was only holding his dick in his hands and he felt himself going harder with it, balls tightening. He was a teenaged boy, it's not like he needed much to get going- the fact that it was Lukas though... he'd only ever dreamt of this moment. And now it was really happening.

Lukas starts moving his hand, flicking his wrist and jerking Philip to peak hardness, until Philip is squirming beneath him, thrusting his hips up into Lukas' hand when he starts up a rhythm, rubbing at the head of his cock to spread his pre come, minimize the friction.

"Fuck," Philip gasps and Lukas is there the next second, tongue pushing against Philip's as he swallows his swears and the sex addled repetition of Lukas' name as the writhe against each other. Philip isn't aware when his hand finds its own way to Lukas' dick, but it gets there, the skin smooth and warm and he's hard, panting against Philip's mouth as he loses hold of their kisses. It becomes a race to the finish, quite literally, the angles are awkward for the both of them, where they're flushed together, but the make it work, holding peak interest as Philip gets drunk off the way Lukas sighs his name over and over like a prayer, his toes curling and back arching as his orgasm draws near.

"You good?" Lukas forces out, placing a quick peck on Philip's lips as he asks, Philip's other, less preoccupied hand moving into Lukas' blonde hair.

"Yeah, yeah. So good. Think I'm close-," he grunts pulling Lukas down for a proper kiss, teeming with tongue and heat as they come back together. "You?

"Mmh, yeah. Good." Lukas grunts lips turning against Phillip's cheek. He drops his forehead against Philip's shoulder, breath growing heavier and heavier by the second.

Philip's orgasm takes him by surprise, throwing him off kilter with one last past of Lukas' hand, his come falling on Lukas' fingers and his lower abdomen.

Lukas' follows and he freezes with it, shuddering against Philip when the waves ebb and flow throughout his body, their blood racing through their respective veins.

Lukas is the first to come back from it, slowly pulling himself up and off of Philip, who immediately yearns for his heat again. He's moving like he's on autopilot, situating his underwear back in place and grabbing a dirty shirt from the floor to wipe at his hands, his stomach. He tosses it to Philip and Philip cringes a bit before doing the same to himself, cleaning up and throwing it back on the floor.

"Lukas." Philip says softly, kind of expecting Lukas to pull back away from him and into himself, regret tugging at his heart. He pushed him too far.

Lukas stays facing his door, head down as he does something Philip can't see. He wouldn't be surprised if Lukas was just standing there.

Philip gets up to his feet too, grabbing his jeans from the floor and tugging on- he leaves them unbuttoned as he approaches Lukas cautiously, raising a hand to rest gently on his hip.

Lukas flinches away from the touch and Philip pulls his hand back like he's been electrocuted, arm falling limply at his side as Lukas moves so they're not standing so close, leaving Phillip by the door.

Philip gnaws at his lips as he's want to do when he's unsure of anything, looking around the room, the evidence of their tryst visible on the wrinkled sheets. He sniffs once, rubbing at the back of his neck before walking forward. Philip grabs his shirt, his sweater, throwing them on in the order he picks them up. He puts his shoes on standing up, doesn't want to make contact with the bed they just played out his fantasies on, hopping on one for then the other. He doesn't even care that his left sneaker is left untied, laces dragging behind him with every step he takes.

He'd left his bag by the door and he grabs that, putting the strap over his head and sparing one last glance at Lukas.

He's sitting at the edge of the bed, back to Philip, staring straight out of the window he'd been looking out before. Lukas doesn't have to say anything for Philip to know he's not wanted here anymore.

Without a word, he turns and leaves Lukas' room- making haste down the narrow stairwell and stopping at the entrance of the barn, heart hammering.

He hears rustling upstairs, feet shuffling against the carpet and he waits, hoping that it was Lukas, facing to stop him, say that he didn't regret what they just did, what _he_ had started despite Philip warning him not to.

The footsteps recede and Philip never hears the sound of them coming down the creaky stairs. His eyes burn and he tugs on his resolve, determined not to let this get to him like it's already had.

His bike has a flat and he groans in frustration, kicking at the useless hunk of metal as he turns and begins walking down the lawn to the bus stop. He doesn't look back at the house even once.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Its basically canon compliant but with... more. because I can never be satisfied with what I am given.  
> Lemme know what you thought!!


End file.
